S316 Apt Pupil
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS, P. Phlox thinks of the lessons Reed and Sato have taught him. Missing Scenes for Doctor's Orders, Episode 16 Season 3.


Title: S316 Apt Pupil Author: ZenosParadox Rating: PG  
  
Summary: RS, P. Phlox thinks of the lessons Reed and Sato have taught him. Missing Scenes for Doctor's Orders, Episode 16 Season 3.   
  
Notes: Mild spoilers for Doctor's Orders. Written February 20, 2004. Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
APT PUPIL  
  
Hoshi Sato stood in the observation deck and watched the stars. Although the room was not cold, she was rubbing her hands on her arms. This movement captured Malcolm Reed's attention. Rather than leave her to enjoy her solitude, Reed walked to her side.  
  
"Hoshi? Do the stars still bother you?" asked Reed quietly.  
  
"No, it's not the stars. I'm just not keen on the idea of the coma."  
  
"It is a bit off-putting," agreed the Lieutenant.   
  
Reed moved closer to her and Sato could feel the heat from his body. She leaned back just a little bit and felt his arm go gently across her back in a gesture of comfort. "What is it, Hoshi? Something about this is really bothering you."  
  
She was silent for a moment, but then she spoke quietly. "I watched my grandfather die. He had a stroke and fell into a coma. The doctors kept telling us that he'd soon pass, but a month went by and he still lingered. It was six weeks before he died."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hoshi." His voice was comforting and he squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Were you very close to him?"  
  
"I was closer to my grandfather than I was to anyone," admitted Hoshi. She smiled as she gave Malcolm a sideward glance and said, "You remind me of him."  
  
Malcolm looked at her in surprise, but tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Are you saying he was a paranoid pyromaniac with a penchant for picking fights?"  
  
Hoshi chuckled at the rapid-fire speech pattern Malcolm had used. "Actually, that's a good description. He was a physicist who worked in weapons development, but that's not the resemblance I was thinking of."  
  
"Really? What would I have in common with your esteemed Grandfather?"  
  
Hoshi turned to face Malcolm and said, "He always made me feel safe."  
  
A smile played on his lips as he pulled Hoshi into his arms for a tender embrace. "Just don't call me gramps."  
  
He could feel her laughing against him and the muffled words of, "I promise."  
  
-----  
  
Lieutenant Reed observed Doctor Phlox as he stood in Engineering. The physician was apparently acquainting himself with the settings for the impulse engines. Reed walked up softly to the man.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"What!" Phlox asked in a startled voice. He had been rather absorbed by his task. "Oh, Lieutenant, can I help you?"  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to go over a few last minute details concerning the ship's security."  
  
"Just one moment, Lieutenant. I'm trying to remember what Commander Tucker said," responded Phlox as he turned his attention back to the console.  
  
Reed watched the Doctor for a moment before he began again. "It's possible that you might have to take the engines to warp if something unforeseen happens."  
  
"T'Pol has assured me that impulse will be sufficient."   
  
"For now, yes, but what happens if the anomaly expands? Or if hostiles attack us? I swear I still occasionally hear the clicking of a Xindi insectoid."  
  
"I thought we had established that was just your nascent paranoia operating," said Phlox.  
  
"No, that's the diagnosis Hoshi gave me," said Reed in a miffed tone. "The point is, the Expanse is unpredictable. If we are attacked, your best option will be to run."  
  
Phlox stood perfectly still for a moment, then turned to the Lieutenant with a smile. "I think we'll be safe, Lieutenant. I can understand your paranoia is being enhanced by your sense of helplessness at being put into a coma--"  
  
"Just humor me for one moment, Doctor. I know you're an intelligent man and can read a manual as well as anyone, but a novice is likely to make a fatal mistake. I'd just like to show you a failsafe in case you do have to use the warp engines."  
  
"Very well, Lieutenant, let's say that hypothetically, I need to go to warp and I make a fatal mistake. What would you have me do?"  
  
"Do you see these controls? They can be used to shunt excess power to the hull plating. It's simple, it will increase the protection to the ship, and should dampen the engines." Reed showed Phlox the sequence to follow.   
  
"I see. This will keep the crew safe and save the engines," said Phlox.  
  
"No, actually, you still might fry the engines, but at least they won't blow up and send us to kingdom come." Reed had a light smile on his face. "The repairs would certainly keep Trip busy, but at least he'd still be alive to forgive you. Eventually."  
  
Phlox frowned a bit, but repeated the sequence Reed showed him. The physician was confident he would not need this bit of knowledge, but if it helped to settle the Tactical Officer's mind, then the time was worth it.  
  
"I think I have it. Is there anything else, Lieutenant?"  
  
Reed looked squarely at the man as he asked, "You will personally inspect everyone? You won't just check on the monitors?"  
  
"Making the rounds is a good way of getting my exercise, Lieutenant. I'm surprised you're concerned about this."  
  
"I'm not concerned about myself, it's just, just make sure that Hoshi is all right. She's been a bit anxious about all this."  
  
"Ensign Sato will garner my special attention, I can assure you."  
  
"Good."  
  
Phlox waited. The Lieutenant wasn't finished. "I'd also like for you to keep this on hand."  
  
Phlox looked at the phase pistol the man offered him. "Lieutenant, I really don't see what you expect me to shoot with this? I don't think the Captain wants me to singe his dog's tail."  
  
Reed smiled at the image of Porthos with a flaming nib for a tail, but shook his head. "Look, keeping an eye on Hoshi will ease her worries. Knowing you have access to a phase pistol will ease mine."  
  
"For your peace of mind, Lieutenant, I will take the phase pistol."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor."  
  
-----   
  
"Ensign Sato? Hoshi?" called Phlox as he entered her cabin. The door had been opened, but the Ensign was nowhere in sight.   
  
"I'm in here," called Sato from the bathroom. She stepped out to show Phlox her source of irritation. Her face was covered with greasy soot.   
  
"Ensign, you look like that girl in that movie Trip had me watch last week. What was her name?" Phlox tapped a finger to his lips as he tried to remember.  
  
"I wouldn't know, Doctor, I don't go to movie night. This happened to me when I was checking the glitch in the intercom in the galley. One of Chef's creative ideas got out of hand and got this grease everywhere. Just give me a minute to clean it off."  
  
Phlox waited patiently as Sato continued speaking. Occasionally the words were muffled by a splash of water or behind a towel.  
  
"You'll have intercom access throughout the ship. I've made sure all units are operating."   
  
"I won't have anyone to speak to, Ensign, but I appreciate the thought."  
  
"But what if you're on one part of the ship and Porthos is on the other? He starts to whine when he gets too lonely." Sato stepped out of her bathroom and this time looked like the pert linguist he knew.  
  
"I'm sure Porthos will accompany me on my tours of the ship. No need to worry," assured Phlox.  
  
"All right." Sato laid on the bunk and tried to find a comfortable position. As Phlox approached with the hypospray, she held her hand up and asked, "You will check on us? You won't leave us completely alone, will you?"  
  
Phlox smiled indulgently at Sato. The woman had come very far in dealing with her fears, but sometimes, the little girl still slipped out. And when that happened, the father in Phlox made a ready appearance.  
  
"Don't worry. I couldn't face my bat if I didn't have a full report on your well-being. I'll even talk to you when I visit," assured Phlox.   
  
For such a sophisticated woman, the Ensign was capable of emitting a very sweet smile. She added a light touch to his hand, then settled back in the bunk.  
  
"What will it feel like, Doctor?" she asked.   
  
"I'm afraid you won't feel a thing, Ensign," said Phlox with a puzzled look. How does one describe the disconnection that would occur? "I am essentially creating a decorticate preparation whereby your brain stem functions will keep you alive but your neocortex will not be communicating."  
  
Sato nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
Phlox injected the drug and observed Sato as she quickly dropped into the coma. "Don't worry, Hoshi, I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promised the Lieutenant after all."  
  
"Ah, Lieutenant Reed! Ensign Sato, please sit down," said Phlox. He called to them just as T'Pol was leaving the table. The crew was awake and filling the seats in the mess hall quickly now that they were through the danger.   
  
"I never thought I'd be happy to see this place so crowded," said the Ensign as soon as she sat down.  
  
"Nor I," agreed Reed.  
  
Phlox smiled at the two officers. They had a common love for solitude, although he was noticing they tended to share this with each other more often than not lately. Perhaps there was something--  
  
"Doctor? Are you all right?" Sato's voice was concerned as she finally caught Phlox' attention.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, Hoshi. You were saying?"   
  
"I was just saying thank you for using the warp engines to get us out of the anomaly." Sato winked at him as she added, "I think Trip had as many novel cusswords for your maneuver as he did when Malcolm last fried the engines."  
  
"Well, actually, I was following Mister Reed's instructions about shunting power to the hull plating to save the engines."  
  
"Perfect, now Trip will blame me again," said Reed. He looked at Phlox and added, "I also noticed that the phase pistol had been discharged."  
  
If a Denobulan could blush, Phlox would have been beet red. Instead he was glad that no one could see his toenails curling up. "You've been a strong influence on me, Lieutenant. Just call me an apt pupil."

= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Author Notes: The aim was to set up the contextual cues for Phlox' hallucinations.  
Thanks for reading. No reviews are necessary.


End file.
